


There is always talk

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      This was written as a pinch hit, and hopefully measures up to the standard!  As it is, I fully believe it's something i'll be making into a much longer fic in the future<p>Written for Bethos</p>
    </blockquote>





	There is always talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a pinch hit, and hopefully measures up to the standard! As it is, I fully believe it's something i'll be making into a much longer fic in the future
> 
> Written for Bethos

 

 

`There has been talk.'

`Talk?  There is always talk.  If there was no talk, I would think you would have no profession.'  Morrolan looked across the room, his eyes flitting between Aliera and the Duke of Galstan who, as he had informed them all, was not here in any official capacity.  He could tell that Aliera was impatient, the whitening of her knuckle on the grip of Pathfinder.

   
"Talk!  Pah talk.  Talk is nothing, harmless.  This, this is rumour!"  Tazendra sat in the chair closest to Morrolan, banging her fist on its arm to emphasize her words.    
 

"From rumour grows speculation, and from speculation, accusation will blossom."  Pel spoke reasonably, his measured words a contrast to Tazendra's pressured and excited speech.

   
`We have dealt with speculation and accusation before.' Aliera's words were quiet, though they were edged with a hint of steel.  `Threats of such will not move us to action.'  If that was even what they wanted.  That the two would come together and unannounced seemed odd, if only because Aliera tended to be suspicious.

   
`Threats? You say we threaten you?'  Tazendra's hand shifted to the hilt of her sword, the Dzurlord about to speak again when Morrolan held a hand up. `We all know this is not the place for threats.'

   
Morrolan sipped at his brandy, comfortable in his own seat, wondering precisely what seemed to be the matter, and how the four of them fit into it.  The vintage was excellent, he thought, smoky and complex with a sweetness you could not quite captured.  Mysterious.  His amusement at Teldra's choice of wine was eclipsed by a curiosity to discover more of the matter that brought both of their visitors to Castle Black, and also the weight of the gazes on him.  His look was heavy when he turned it back on the others.  Pel, seeming to mind nothing, a study in calmness.  Aliera, bristling yet restraining it, his mouthed curved into the barest of smiles at her.  Finally Tazendra, rage contained for the moment by concern, he was sure nothing else.

"Please.  Would you tell us of the talk?"  Morrolan offered it calmly.

'If you would insist,' Pel bowed his head, his eyes flitting between the two Dragonlords in the library.  'There has been talk of your association with Sethra, as well as with that of house Jhereg.  There are some...'

'Foolish talk.' Tazendra had not intended to cut off her friend, yet she found that she did. 'To suppose such things,' her words were contained to grumbles as she sat in her chair, reining in as best she was able.

'Talk is often foolish.' Aliera observed her hand still touching Pathfinder. `As it must reflect the people who are speaking.'

For his part Morrolan said nothing, simply sitting and listening, wishing to hear more of this conjecture. His silence caused quiet and Pel continued. `There is often talk of many things, and I would ignore it. But lately I find more parties discussing it, and I would not be surprised to find that talk is already giving way to rumour.'

`What are they discussing?' Aliera could hold her temper nor her curiosity no longer, positively bristling with it.

`Had I not said?' Pel looked at her plain, `They are discussing my Lord Morrolan, Sethra, the Lavodes, and the Jhereg.'

`No, you had not said, no more than intimated in fact!' Tazendra agreed with Aliera's outburst, for all she knew the rumours as well. As once leader of the Lavodes, she found her own honour impugned by these rumours.

`What, together?' Aliera near spoke over Tazendra, her disbelief plain. `Who would give credence to such things?'

`Why a certain Lord L____ to begin with, and you know that his influence is great at court, greater than some might thing.' Pel spoke with all seriousness.

`I think what precisely is being said is at least more important than who is listening to it, for now.' Morrolan's voice was low and carried through the room, causing all to turn to him.

The Duke of Galstan nodded gravely. `There has been talk of visits to the Jhereg quarter by yourself, and of much time spent there, some in the company of easterners. There is also talk of your visits to Sethra, much increased since your visits to these certain parts of the city, and there is conjecture that these two events are related. Furthermore, for yes, there is more, Tazendra has been heard discussing her visits to Dzur Mountain, and time spent with her once-mentor. Hand in hand with the talk of re-outfitting the Lavodes, rather to say, rebuilding them, and there are some that wonder.'

Tazendra having heard these words before kept herself still, though inside she raged and wondered, all at once. She would have not thought it possible to do both, but she found that she did, thereby proving it. How could anyone connect these things? Why their efforts now being noticed. What plan had they interrupted of someone's? Her head started to hurt from the thoughts.

Morrolan's thoughts echoed Tazendra's, though they were much more ordered, and in part amused. A glance at Aliera and a brief nod from her, and it was well enough. `But all you say is true. I do not know why these things... Ah. The Jhereg.'

`Yes. The Jhereg. The house has grown powerful in the years since the interregnum, and there is thought that they may have some hold on you, or Sethra, or some member of your household,' Pel's eyes flitted to Aliera but briefly.

`And that they are forcing our hand, and causing us to support them?' To say his tone was unimpressed would have been an understatement of the greatest proportions. `It is common knowledge I practice witchcraft, or once was, if some have chosen to forget that, bah! That Sethra studies it as well and we converse on the topic sometimes frequently, that is our own business. Of course, the Easterners sometimes have bits of lore, and this one I have found in particular is useful. He lives in the Jhereg quarter, which explains all of that away. As to Tazendra, I cannot speak for her, but it is likely chance that she is re-invigorating the Lavodes at this time. Of course, that is a sensible answer and those are not much in vogue, are they?'

`Not with some, no.' Pel looked between the two of them, sure there was something they were not telling them. Tazendra could feel it as well, but there was no way to say otherwise without making it a matter of honour. `Very well then. We felt it our duty to share such knowledge,'

`For which I thank you. It has been too long since we've had chance to visit. Perhaps you will join the party this evening and share in our hospitality?' Morrolan stood, ushering Tazendra and Pel out of the library, the door opening to show Lady Teldra waiting to accompany them down to the hall. `Aliera and I will join you soon.'

The door closed behind them, they followed Teldra to the hall, Pel silencing Tazendra with a touch of his fingers on her wrist. Once they'd drinks of their own, she turned to him in the relative privacy of the crowd, `You are right. There is something more.'

`Of course there is.' There were times Pel wondered of Tazendra. `Now to simply watch and to see.'

 

 

 


End file.
